pink_corruption_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hexalow
��" I DON'T CARE IF I'M CORRUPTED, I CAN KILL IRIS EITHER WAY! ''" -'''Hexalow Lythorus Hexalow is a teardrop and the seemingly last of her kind. She Also has a distinguishable Wanting to kill Iris.��Pink Corruption OC�� ��'Personality��' A normally calm and collected shape, But can be Set off easily. She can tend to hold grudges and hate certain people for life. Described to Be "Very Sassy." by her friend Genom. "Uncontrollable" by The Guardian Flower Astrid to which Hexi responded " Why would you want to control me?' YOU WON'T DARE BE LIKE THAT STUPID PURPLE CARETAKER IRIS!" ---- ��'Relationships / Friends / Enemies��' Hexalow doesn't have very many friends and has lots of Enemies. The List of Friends only includes: Genom, LythorusLycanthropy, Arts, Red, Jewel Beetle, Cintagon, Pentellow, and Cubic and Violet She also has a decent amount of Enemies, The List of Enemies Includes Iris, The Entirety of the Corrupted (-Lycan) Pyrare, Cuda, and Sunny'Sun'. Hexi doesn't have any relationships but acts as a motherly figure towards some characters. Some of the motherly actions are on Purpose but most aren't. Some of these guardian actions are towards Genom. Hexalow will act as a Guardian to Her when Genom isn't with Dub. She doesn't intend her Actions towards Violet [Despite Iris being Violet's father] and Jewel known to the corrupted as Beetle. ��'Backstory��' Hexalow was Around 10 when she signed up for the Paradise Role of Caretaker. At the ceremony, Sunny revealed that Iris had been the Chosen Caretaker instead of her. And Hexi felt Awful. But as an Apoligie she received Scarlet '''a small red female hero. Who '''Hexi adored, but after the corruption started, Scarlet Mysteriously died. And Hexalow felt awful all over again. After the second Rein of The Pink Corruption. She ran into Genom while looking for Lythorus. They became friends, and after a while everything was fine. Until News came that Lythorus had been found by the Orange and Cyan Caretakers and was corrupted somehow. This news was followed up by Her losing her Arm ripped off by Dub and Then Followed up by Genom going missing. Hexalow started developing Mental problems causing her to lose her guard and get corrupted [[Ex-Queen Hornet]]where she took over as Queen of the Poison Flowers And Rooted for Genom for Queen of the corrupted. ��Quotes�� * "Do I Look Like I'm Kidding?! I AM DEAD SERIOUS RIGHT NOW!!!" * "You Fricken LOSERS Go have Your Meeting I'm going to Hatch EVIL FRICKEN PLANS!!!" to Dub And Cuda * "I Almost died on Multiple Occasions HAHA!" [[Genom]] * "Well, it's not my Fault you cant Live Properly." * "Lycan your the Frickn Best Buddy." * "I HATE IRIS IT'S NOT AND OPINION IT'S A FACT!" * "I AM DUB KING OF THE DUBSTEP!" Dub * They're Evil and Karma will come to them whether they're your Fathers or Not." [ To Genom and Violet ] ��Appearance�� Appears to be a Slim, weak female teardrop. But is quite powerful. A yellow Teardrop With one black Ear and one Triangle Eye. Wears an Amberish colored Coat. With Brown pants, Has one Large Yellow Monster Arm Backstory for reason